Everlasting Flames
by xMeganful
Summary: After the royal wedding, a dark fairy's dead soul has once been awakened again. A curse threatends all fairy life in Pixie Hollow and it is a matter of life or death. But can Clarion and Milori's love survive? When a fairy's destiny is discovered, will she ever face her fear and banish this evil fairy to save Pixie Hollow? *Sequel to Another Day For The Royal Couple*
1. Teaser

**Here is a little teaser of Everlasting Flames. Chapter one will be coming out on September 1st 2013. **

**This is especially written for fairytales-forever. Happy birthday Ali! :)**

* * *

_"Master," A dark figure hissed, a hint of excitement in their voice "Your time has come to awaken once again."_

* * *

It was another beautiful day in Pixie Hollow. Shining golden sun, warm summer air and a tranquil atmosphere; nothing could have been more perfect. The newly married royal couple, Princess Clarity and Prince Tristan, happily strolled past a large lake filled with clear sparkling warm water. Bright green lily pads filled the water, creating an unforgettable view across the lake.

The young princess wore a long white dress that fell at her ankles and there were small pale blue flowers embroidered into the cloth. She wore a sparkling silver tiara made of thin silver branches that intertwined with each other to form a circle. Clarity's hair was cut neatly to her shoulder blades, her brown locks falling neatly down her neck. The young fairy's brown eyes were bright with excitement.

Prince Tristan wore a tuxedo as white as fresh snow. His dark hair fell down his back in a lose blue ponytail and his green eyes gleamed.

"So, you're royal now!" Clarity giggled. Tristan smiled at his wife. He had been married into royalty only yesterday and previously worked a frost fairy.

"Yeah. Seems wierd being related to Queen Clarion." he chuckled.

Queen Clarion, mother of Princess Clarity, was the ruler of Pixie Hollow. The Queen was married to her long-lost love, Lord Milori. Many seasons ago, there was a rule preventing warm fairies from crossing into the Winter Woods, and winter fairies couldn't cross into the warm seasons in Pixie Hollow. This is because a winter fairy's wings would break from the warmth, however later on a special amulet was invented and Lord Milori, being a winter fairy, was allowed to cross into the warm side once again. When Pixie Hollow was very young, many centuries ago, Milori crossed into the warmth and broke his wing which preventing him from ever flying again. The rule was then removed many seasons ago, allowing the lovers to marry and have children. Queen Clarion, being the queen, is the only fairy who is able to procreate. Other fairies are born from a baby's first laugh.

The Lord rules over the Winter Woods; the snowy section of Pixie Hollow. Princess Clarity was in line for her father's position and would soon be Lady Clarity if her father is to pass. Fairies in Neverland never age, for a large bird named Mother Dove possess an egg to prevent aging, so fairy deathes are often only caused by a fairy's human to stop believing in fairies.

"And my father, Lord Milori!" Clarity reminded him with a cheeky smile. Tristan chuckled.

"Don't forget Milagro and Agua!" he nudged her playfully. Milagro was Clarity's twin and is in line for Queen Clarion's throne. Prince Milagro's wife, Princess Agua, was a shy water fairy who was also married into royalty many seasons ago.

"I didn't!" Clarity laughed. Her arm was linked to Tristan's as they walked past the magnificent lake; the lake that Prince Milagro and Princess Agua had met at long ago.

"Really?" Tristan teased with a grin on his face.

"Okay, maybe I did forget them..." she giggled. Clarity smiled as Tristan gently placed his cold lips on her warmer lips. Tristan released the kiss and gently pulled Clarity towards the direction of the Winter Woods.

"We better go otherwise we'll be late for our first meeting!" he reminded her. Clarity groaned, not wanting to sit in a boring meeting with the Pixie Hollow Council, but reluctantly followed.

* * *

**That's all for now! Please be sure to check again on September 1st (2013) for chapter one! I hope you enjoyed this little teaser! :) **

**Also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALI! ^-^**


	2. Reports Of Unusual Ghosts

**So the day has finally come! Sorry it took me so long and it's so late but I got really ill and depressed. Now I'm alright so I hope y'all enjoy this chapter and continue to support me in all of my fanfics! :)**

* * *

_The sound of eerie footsteps echoed throughout the dark chamber._

_"Master," a voice grumbled "Your time will soon be near." _

_The creature the voice belonged to threw their head back and thier evil laugh filled the darkness. _

_"In time, the Princess will be as cold as stone. Those royals won't stop you this time, Master of Darkness!"_

* * *

Princess Clarity inhaled a deep breath as she pushed the large door open. It was carefully carved from a large block of ice and led into a large open room with a long icy table lined with light blue icicle chairs. Prince Tristan followed at her side and the sound of chair legs against the icicle floor filled the room.

"Princess Clarity," a voice said gently "You are late for your first meeting."

"Sorry, Mother." Clarity couldn't help but give a cheeky grin "But-"

"Just sit." her mother - the Queen of Pixie Hollow - gestured to the two closest empty chairs. Tristan and Clarity seaten themselves without another word, as did the rest of the fairies and sparrowmen in the large meeting hall.

Eventually, the Lord of Winter broke the silence.

"May I ask _who_ called this meeting today?"

"I did." said a small voice. The owner of the voice shakily raised their hand. It was Viola; a small blonde-haired summoning fairy. She was the had summoning fairy and was often seen blowing a rather annoying horn.

"And why would that be, dear?" Queen Clarion called softly from the far end of the table, her left eyebrow raised in question.

"There has been suspicous activity in Pixie Hollow lately and many summoning fairies have reported seeing a "ghost fairy" lurking the east coasts of Neverland." Viola explained. There was a hum of agreement from a few other fairies.

"I've seen the ghost with my own eyes!" cried a voice. Everyone turned to see Rosetta; a charming young garden fairy with red hair.

"What did this "ghost fairy" look like?" Lord Milori asked calmly.

"Oh, it had big wings and _awful _dark red hair!" Rosetta fanned herself with her left hand.

"_'__Big wings'_?" Clarity muttered to herself, losing herself in thought.

"Do you think perhaps this "ghost fairy" is a pixie of some kind?" Clarion asked, shooting a glance at Milori.

"Possibly," The Lord of Winter nodded. "Does anyone else have any details to share?"

Medora, a small blonde light fairy, cleared her throat and spoke from the seat beside Princess Agua.

"I saw it with black hair..." she said softly. Everyone frowned at her words.

"Then why did we all see red?" a voice snapped from the middle of the long turned to see a fast-flying fairy with plum-coloured hair. Her dark lips curled in unamusement.

"Vidia," Queen Clarion said to the fairy in a warning tone. "This could be _very helpful _information." Vidia rolled her eyes and muttered something that couldn't be repeated in polite company...

The cold room then remained quiet for a moment.

"Do you think..." Tristan began "...that it could have another form?"

"Perhaps," the Queen nodded in consideration. "Does anyone else have anymore information?"

The room remained silent once again before Queen Clarion called the meeting to a close.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of Everlasting Flames! Please follow, favourite and review for more! :)**


End file.
